User talk:Flower1470
Archive 2011 || Archive 2012 || Archive 2013 || Archive 2014 || Archive 2015 ~Flower1470 ♥ Gaming footer Hi, Flower1470! Toontown was recently added to the list of gaming sites to be considered for inclusion in the Gaming footers. Since it wasn't an admin who suggested it, I thought I'd swing by and make sure that you approved of such inclusion before making any changes ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'll make the inclusion today! Raylan13 (talk) 17:49, January 8, 2016 (UTC) More Plans! Hey I got two things to tell you. 1. I remember a LOT of things from 11 years ago that was different on Toontown Online and I plan to share/incoparate it somehow into the Wiki. I even have a UK 2005 Retail disc with GSW Leftovers! 2. Got any other forms of contact like Skype? edits I'm currently running a bot to rollback all the dude's edits lol. Just wanted to let you know incase you are manually rollbacking them :p. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 03:25, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::All edits have been rollbacked. You don't actually see them since I have botted them :). — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 03:28, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Um... I see that someone named EpicMan18 edited a whole bunch of pages in a short period of time and that you're reverting the edits. What happened? WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Whew, it's getting hot in here what I live in New Zealand. Hey good job for keep look after by wiki. Of course I can look after this wiki to help you, keep in touch! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 05:09, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Um... I might know him. I think we live in the same apartment building. Also, it appears he created a couple of . It is annoying when people do this kind of stuff. Keep up the excellent work! WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:23, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Ironically has 1,178 edits on this wiki qualifying him for adminship. I wouldn't want him as an admin, though. WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) EpicMan EpicMan successfully vandalized the entire wiki under the username ! He put the template on all of the pages and currently ranks 9th on this wiki in terms of badges! WonderMan1999 (talk) 06:27, February 23, 2016 (UTC) EpicMan24 is going to make vandalism soon again he is still creating too many accounts and he can't stop I am pretty sure if VSTF or you can block him by give a block reason is "Abusing multiple accounts and Vandalism" as together reason. So I hope he should check his reason. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 21:07, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Note Hey, I think it's best to take action now to block this user to prevent them vandalize this wiki again. I saw them started vandalizing other wiki. Thank you. * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 02:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Understood, thank you! :~Flower1470 ♥ 02:24, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Admin Hi! I would like to become an admin on this wiki. Where can I start? Is there anything that I could help with? Thanks in advance! The Wikiator (talk) 01:24, March 2, 2016 (UTC) IMPERSONATOR!!! It appears that a vandal is trying to impersonate you! Their username is FIower1470. I suggest blocking him/her permanently for impersonation. Also, thanks for replying to my previous comment. The Wikiator (talk) 03:43, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Admin What's it like to be an admin on this wiki? How difficult and time consuming is it? How can I become one? Where can I start? I'm interested in helping! WonderMan1999 (talk) 17:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Noob! I'm back! Pokechimp1999 V (talk) 05:19, March 7, 2016 (UTC)